


The Hand That Writes This Letter

by BooksOnTheShelf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOnTheShelf/pseuds/BooksOnTheShelf
Summary: Repost from FanFiction.comThis story starts several weeks after Newt leaves New York. What happens in everyone's lives after Newt leaves but before he returns with his book for Tina? Letters exchanged from across the sea, which bring two and then four people much closer together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. It have been a labor of love for the last year. This piece is a work in progress and will be finished before the next movie comes out. I am reposting my story here on Archive of Our Own, as well as keeping the story on FF.net.

December 10th, 1926

Miss. Porpentina Goldstein,

I hope my letter finds you well. I have recently arrived back in London and I am, almost regretfully, settling back into my desk at the Ministry of Magic. It does seem like a shame to waste a day behind a desk when so much else could be done.  
My creatures are finally starting to settle in after all our travels. While the undetectable extension charm does wonders on a simple, charms re-enforced, suitcase, they do seem to do much better at home. I have turned the attic of my flat into a temporary miniature zoo while I work on expanding and reinforcing my current suitcase. I would hate to have another escape like we had in New York last month. This new scenery affords my friends a bit more spacious accommodations. Except for my incorrigible Niffler, he stays on a very close watch. As long as the extra security spells hold, and my landlord stays out of the attic they should be fine there, temporarily.  
I am sitting down with my editors in the next few days to discuss the tone and nature of my book. Now comes the slightly-less exciting part of arranging all the materials, instead of researching. Might you have a suggestion or two on how to make years of research and note-taking more manageable?  


Warm Regards,  
Newt Scamander  


P.S. Pickett insists I send his regards.  


Tina folded the letter, and looked aimlessly out the window at the darken New York City sky. She felt conflicted by the letter she had received this afternoon. At first she was elated to receive a letter for Newt so soon after his departure. It had only been a few weeks. However, the content left her wanting more. The most frustrating part was that she didn't actually know what kind of content she would have wanted in the letter instead.  


She turned her gaze back into the living room, where her sister Queenie was making supper. The sight of Queenie cooking was typically a comforting one. The usual humming or light conversations that took place during meals had been replace with silence. Losing Jacob had affected her sister more then she wanted to admit. Tina wanted to believe that the flirtations with Jacob had been a passing fancy. Jacob would have been more tempting for Queenie to befriend, strictly because he was off-limits. However, as the days went on, Tina had to admit to herself, it wasn't that he was a no-maj that attracted her sister. It was the man himself. Holding in her sigh, she got up to set the table for her sister.  


Only once the table had been set and the large pot of stew and basket of fresh bread had been placed in front of them did the sisters speak to one another.  
"How was your day? Anything exciting happen?" Queenie asked Tina with a twinge of sadness in it.  
Tina looked at her sister in surprise. 'Was Queenie even too depressed to probe her mind?' she thought to herself.  
Queenie didn't look up from her own bowl. She debated on if she should tell Queenie. She didn't want to hurt her by reminding her of Jacob, however she thought news of Newt might cheer her up.  


"What don't you know if you want to tell me?" Queenie said, finally lifting her head from her bowl. Tina could see that she had been crying.  
Tina sighed and pulled her recently received letter out of her pocket and handed it over to her sister.  
Queenie took the letter and read it silently. Her face breaking into a smile once she finished. Tina realized sadly that this smile was the first she had seen on her sister's face in weeks.  


"Ohhh, Teenie, he wrote to you!" Queenie exclaimed, forgetting her own sadness. "Why do you look so disappointed?" she questioned honestly. "We didn't even know if he was going to write at all!"  
"I don't know," Tina said disappointedly. "I'm happy I got a letter but I just didn't know what to expect in it and well…"  
"Hum" Queenie thought out loud. "Well, Newt is a bit…odd, ya know, socially. I bet this is the very best he could write. If you think about it, he probably didn't know what to write, just like you didn't know what to expect."  
Tina's face flushed. She felt so much gratitude and love towards her sister in the moment that she knew Queenie could hear her mind. Since she gave Tina a darling smile and started eating her soup happily.  
"You are probably right." Tina stated, a new found conviction in her voice. "It would have been out of character to get a letter with proclamations of affection and poetry."  
"Yeah, I don't Newt's a poetry kind of guy" Queenie added.  
"He isn't." Tina interjected hastily. "Which is why, after dinner, I'll write him back."  
"I think that is a smart idea" her sister smiled. "I mean, he asked you a direct question in his letter. I am sure he wants you to write back. You're probably just going to need to guide him in conversation a bit."  
"Yeah, start small."  
"Minuscule even." added Queenie slyly.  
Tina nodded to herself, then as if suddenly remembering. "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask. How was your day Queenie?"  
"Oh, it wasn't too exciting." Queenie smile loving at her dependable older sister and ate her stew happily, keeping a secret of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

December 15th, 1926

  
Greetings Mr. Newt Scamander,

Thank you for your recent letter. It was good to hear that both you, and your suitcase of beasts, have settled comfortable back in England. I want to strongly suggest putting a locking spell on your attic door so your landlord doesn't accidentally let a wild Murtlap loose. The side effects looked terrible and sounded worse.  


I hope you don't mind that I shared the content of your letter with Queenie, as she was also very happy to hear that things were going well for you.  
Things in New York have become very hectic. At this time of year there always seems to be some kind of magical item ending up in the hands of a no-maj. This week we discovered that a magical soup ladle, of all things, ended up in a no-maj boarding house. This particular ladle would rap you on the back of the hands if you slurped your soup or made any impolite noises. Suffice it to say, it was a messy clean up. However, it does feel good to be back on the magical investigations team again. Again, I cannot thank you enough, Mr. Scamander, for the good word with Madam Picquery.  


Other than the standard work about MACUSA, we are also working on holding Grindelwald in a secure enclosure. I am sure you will understand if I cannot say more on that subject.  


Outside of work, life hasn't been the same at home since everything in November. Queenie is devastated about Jacob. I was hoping that she would get over him in a few weeks, however that doesn't seem to be the case. Maybe I underestimated Queenie, I thought her interest in Jacob was solely due to him being a no-maj. However, that doesn't seem to have been the case. I foolishly dismissed her true feelings, and it regret it deeply. She would probably curse me if she knew I was telling you this, but she didn't even bother to set her hair one day last week. I am deeply concerned.  


As for Jacob, I don't know what he is up too. I know Madam Picquery originally wanted Jacob followed, however, I convinced her that we don't have the man-power right now to have someone trailing a no-maj whose memory was wiped. I think, after things slowdown in the New Year, that I will go out and try to find him myself. Just to see how he is doing, no contact, of course.  


However it seems that the Swooping Evil venom has worked. I know a large scale test of New York City probably was not the way you wanted to test your hypothesis about its oblivation qualities. We occasionally have one or two reports of things that have cause a bit of confusion, people missing chucks of their day, or people placing items somewhere before the rain and then not being able to remember where they were after. I will keep you updated on this, if you would like me too, in future letters.  


Also, I am honored that you asked for my input on how to structure your book. While I do not know much about the amount of content or the type of content you have, I think it would be wise to write your book more like an encyclopedia then a chapter book. I think the advantage of this approach is that it will make sorting the content easier, but it will also making adding new beasts to the books in the future easier. I think we both know you are not done finding and researching all the amazing creatures on this planet of ours. I think an additional benefit of the encyclopedia style is that it will make it more accessible for the standard witch or wizard. Someone might run across an Occamy but not have the time to read a whole chapter about, what was it you said they were? Choranaptyxic beast? So reading a section over a chapter would drastically help in time, or space, sensitive situations. Hopefully you will find my input is useful.  
I hope that things are going well for you. Are you in good health? Do you have plans for the holiday season? How are all your fantastic creatures doing? I must admit I think of Dougal often. Of course, please let Pickett know how much I appreciated his regards.

Warm Regards, Tina Goldstein.

p.s. Please give your Niffler the earring I included with this letter. I lost the other one on assignment several weeks ago. I rarely wear earrings, especially at work, for this very reason. It's just costume jewelry and not something valuable, but I figured, maybe he would like it. I am not sure what to send for anyone else in your magical zoo and I would hate to let them think I am playing favorites. Suggestions?

 

Newt lifted the small flower shaped, golden earring up to the light. It was delicate, not the dangle sort of earring he had seen other women wearing. This type of earring suited Tina, he thought to himself. It matched her practical side, which is something he liked about Tina. She didn't seem to judge books, people or beasts based on their covers. She appreciated the Swooping Evil for all it could do, she didn't shun it because of its appearance, or it's craving for brains.

He turned his eyes back to the letter. He was surprised and pleased at the length of the letter he had received from Tina. Newt knew he didn't deserve such a long and lovely letter in return to his own short letter. It had taken him over three weeks to finally write his first letter to her. Even while he was on his ship sailing back to England he had started to draft a letter in his head. He went through a least a dozen sheets of paper trying to write that first letter. In the end, he barely ended up with a whole page, while Tina had sent back a full two and a half pages of writing. However, he knew that once he finally sent that first letter out to her, she would make writing back so much easier.  


On closer inspection Newt even thought that Tina's handwriting fit her. It was neat, orderly and surprisingly small. Not overly loopy, but not too stilted either. This must be because of the taking notes she does while on the job, Newt thought to himself. His own handwriting was, less delicate, to say the least. He had a bad habit of pausing his quill while writing and leaving ink blots over all his correspondences. His letter to Tina was one of his cleanest, because he didn't want her to think he was scatterbrained.  


He had never been curious before what other people did at the Ministry of Magic. He was interested in magical creatures and the other departments that dealt with magical creatures. Yet, since Tina had been re-instated as an Auror he was curious about what specifically they did. In the few weeks he had been back he learned the Ministry's aurors had extensive training and that it could take several years to complete and that witch or wizard could still not being accepted by the Ministry. While he doubted the MACUSA auror training was that long, especially with how quickly Graves had become ingrained in MACUSA. He didn't doubt it for a moment that MACUSA's aurors weren't also very skilled witch or wizard. Tina had single handedly fought Grindelwald and held her own. Many have faced Grindelwald and not survived. The very thought made him uncomfortable. Secretly he would rather have her fighting ladles, but he knew that he could never say that to her.  


Newt fidgeted with the earring in his hand while he reviewed the contents on the letter. He is discouraged to hear about Queenie, and curious about Jacob. So neither of the girls knew that he had interfered with the Occamy eggs. Technically he didn't know how much MACUSA might punish him for interfering, but he knew that they probably wouldn't take kindly to his actions. Actually, he was more worried how Tina might react if she knew he interfered in Jacob's life. He wished that MACUSA had better muggle relations. He sighed to himself, re-skimming the letter.  


Tina's suggestion to make the book an encyclopedia was just what he needed to hear. He had been thinking about that himself, however, he didn't have the confidence to continue on that path after his publishers suggested a chapter style book. However, somehow knowing that Tina agreed with him gave in confidence. In the long run it was his book and what his publishers thought didn't matter.  


He felt himself flush when he reread her comments on choranaptyxic. As silly as it might be for someone else, he was flattered the she had listened to and remember what he had said about Occamys. He was so used to people ignoring him or politely listening, but not ever really hearing him when he talked about his creatures.  


He sighed holding up the earring again to the light. Funny how such a small item could cause him to pause. He knew it was for niffler however, maybe he would just hold on it for a bit longer. Newt dropped the earring into his vest breast pocket. Tonight he would find a safer place to keep it. He looked a Pickett, who had watched him pocket the earring curiously.  


"That will be our little secret, my friend" Newt whispered to Pickett.  


He was answered with a series of squeaks.  


"Yes, she did send you her regards, Pickett. She said that appreciate your thoughts and was curious what kind of gift she could send you." He responded.  


The Bowtruckle continued to squeak as Newt stood up for his desk. He set Tina's letter on his bedside table, looking at while Pickett continued to make noise. He sighed to himself, regretting ever mentioning Tina's letter to his little friend. With one last look at the letter he went up to the attic to check on his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

December 29th, 1926

Miss. Porpentina Goldstein,

First and foremost, please address me as Newt, instead of Mr. Scamander. I insist. We fought Grindelwald together, I think that alone should allow us a bit of informality.

Secondly, I want you to know that I put the strongest locking spell I could find on the attic door, so far there have been no escapes. Dougal, as always, has been trying to leave but I think that he became a bit spoiled in New York with all of his freedom.

Additionally, please forgive me on my delay in writing back to you. The holidays have been an unpredictably busy time of year for me. This time last year I was out in Africa searching for magical creatures so I missed all the family traditions. However, this year it was insisted that I participate. It is poorly timed with my work at the ministry picking up. Never have I missed field research as much as I did this past week.

I very much enjoyed your letter and read it several times, along with the several times I read it allowed to Dougal and Pickett. Both are very interested in how you are doing in New York. I must say, that it was very difficult for me to write my first letter to you, but your return letter has sparked so many questions and thoughts that I feel like I won't have enough pages to write back.

I am curious about the magical ladle story, and I hope you will tell me the whole story when I see you in New York next. As for the Swooping Evil venom, it's a comfort to know it's working. I'm glad being an auror is everything you hoped it would be. It's strange, I had never really wondered or thought much about the aurors here at the Ministry until meeting you. It seems like such a dangerous position, but of course, you have to be talented to have it. Also, if telling Madam Picquery the truth about how great you were was all it took to get your old job back, then I would be glad to help as often as needed.

I am sure this will sound very, motherly of me, but I hope that you are not on the team guarding Grindelwald. Not that you aren't capable and competent, because you are. Please do not take this the wrong way, as you are a very talented and smart witch, it's just I would sleep better knowing that you were a safe distance away from that man. I'm concerned at what he might do to you, if he saw you. You were a major part in his downfall after all and revenge is something I'm concerned about.

Speaking of Grindelwald, I had an interesting visitor to my office the other day. Albus Dumbledore, one of my former professors, stopped by the Ministry to see me. He made it seem like he was visiting in regards to my book, which once it's published he would like to suggest to the Care of Magical Creature's professor that it should be mandatory reading for the students at Hogwarts. However, he asked a number of question about Mr. Graves and our adventures in New York. I would not be surprised if he contacted you personally about your experiences with Mr. Graves. I hope I have not inconvenienced you by giving Professor Dumbledore your contact information. I am truly sorry if I have put you out.

I must say, I think it is a wonderful idea to write the book as an encyclopedia. Originally, I was interested in that but my publishing house warned against that, since it could be seen as lazy writing. However, with the arguments you put forth in your last letter, I took myself back to the publisher. I am happy to report back on the change of format of the book. It honestly been a breezy to work on since. I spend many of my evenings writing and editing in the attic with my creatures.

One good thing that came out of my visit to my parent's house over the holidays was that my brother convinced me to set up my beast encyclopedias up alphabetically. I had been thinking about setting it up by habitat or danger level. He normally doesn't take an interest in my work, however he said that most encyclopedias were alphabetical and why fix something if it's not broken. He suggested I use a key when talking about the beasts but that anything more the alphabetically to make it too complicated. It was truly a moment in our relationship.

As we are speaking about siblings, I'm also very sorry to hear about Queenie. I can understand how much she misses Jacob, he really is a truly good man. I knew he was different the first time he saw an Occamy hatch. Instead of being afraid, he was curious. However, he did believe that everything he was seeing for a while was all a dream. So, I'm not sure if that effected his reaction.

However, I do have something to confess. I do hope that you forgive me when you find out. I'm hesitant to say anything because, I don't want you to become angry with me. I gave Jacob six Occamy egg shells before I left for England. As you know, he needed collateral for the bank to give him is loan, and Occamy shells are solid silver. If all has gone to plan, Jacob should have his bakery loan, and possible a bakery by now.

Please forgive me. I know Americans have very strict rules on the relationships between magical and muggle people, but Jacob needed help. I took the opportunity. However, he didn't see me. We never spoke. I just used a switching spell and put the shells into his suitcase outside the canning factory. I am sorry if I betrayed your trust. However, Jacob is a rare breed of human and I just wanted him to lead the best life possible. I'm sorry if you are angry with me. I will sadly understand if you choose not to write back after this letter.

If I don't hear back from you, I want you to know I wish you all the best in the upcoming New Year. Please stay safe, and I think of you often.

Yours,

Newt Scamander.

P.S. Please do not feel obligated to send items for my creatures. I would hate to inconvenience you. However, Pickett has made it known that if you would be so kind as to send a twig or leaf from a Tulip Poplar tree, he would be in you debt. I have included two Fwooper feathers, one for you and one for Queenie. These feathers are known for hat decorations and they make very good quills. However I don't think American witches and wizards use quills. Additionally I have included for you a flyer of my upcoming book. I hope you will accept these simple gifts. Happy New Year.

"Teenie? What did Newt say?" Queenie asked cautiously. Tina looked up from her letter and stared into her eyes.

"What about Jacob?" Queenie asked quickly.

"Newt, he gave him the collateral for his bakery." Tina said quietly.

"HE DID?!" Queenie shrieked happily. "Oh Teenie! This is such great news!"

Tina watched her sister as she started to spin and dance around the living room.

"But Queenie, he broke the law." Tina said flatly, the disbelief in her voice. She put her head in her hands feeling defeated.

"How did he?" Queenie rushed over kneeling next to her sister. "He never told Jacob who he was, they never met face to face. Think of it as an anonymous donation! Wealthy people do that stuff all the time Teenie!"

"He gave him Occamy shells. Those are a class C non-tradable good. Trade of those shells encourages poaching."

"Teenie, it wasn't a trade. Jacob didn't know they were Occamy shells." She started to look crestfallen. "Why can't you just accept that Newt did something good for Jacob? Why is following the law so important right now?"

Tina rubbed her face, unable to answer her sister.

"Can I read your letter?" Queenie asked, softly.

Tina silently handed over the letter, which Queenie accepted, sitting down at the table to read.

Tina was left with her thoughts. She was disappointed in Newt, but also worried. Logically she agreed with assisting Jacob. He was a good man, and he deserved a good life. There was no doubt about that. However, at the same time she was upset that he might risk his own ability to return to the United States by helping Jacob. If his assistance was found out he probably wouldn't be able to return to see her. Her face flared in shame. How could she let herself become so selfish, she was putting her own happiness over both Jacob's and Newt's. She was ashamed.

She looked down in her lap and she saw the folded flyer and Fwooper feathers. One was bright pink and the other was bright yellow. Instinctively she picked up the bright yellow feather, somehow knowing it was the one Newt picked for her. It was beautiful. As she looked at the feather, she saw the subtle differences in hue about the sections of the feather. She noted its softness between her fingers. She could never use this as a quill she thought it was too special. It was too bright and beautiful to put in her hat, she would stand out too much and her job was to blend in. She set the feather aside and unfolded the flyer. In bright purple letter, it read:

"Coming this summer, a new compendium of magical creatures will arrive at a bookstore near you.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

"One of the most useful household and educational books to come around in ages" – Albus Dumbledore

"A must-have for every witch or wizard who has ever had questions or concerns about magical beast" – Bathlida Bagshot- Author of History of Magic.

Book tour dates to be released this summer.

She folded the flyer and looked up at Queenie, who was smiling at her from the table.

"What?" Tina asked defensively.

"Of all the things in this letter to get worked up about Teenie, you picked the wrong thing."

Tina crossed the living room to stand over her sister's shoulder. Setting the feathers and flyer on the table in front of her sister.

"This part," she said pointing, "Newt explains how worried he is about you, even losing sleep about it. And here, he says you are a smart and talented witch. He found your letter fascinating." She raised her eyes suggestively. "Don't forget the part where he asks you to call him by his first name. Then he says he thinks of you often. Also, he signs it as 'Yours'."

Tina face flushed a deeper shade of red as she snatched the letter out of her sister's hand and sat down next to her to reread it.

"He did say those things" she whispered out loud, almost in shock, as her eyes flew over the text of the letter

Queenie had picked up the pink feather and had been spinning it in-between her fingers, as she watched her sisters face. Tina's blush deepened as she read the letter another time through.

"You're not mad at him, are you?" She asked softly.

"No, no I'm not" she replied softly, not looking up from her hands.

"You will write him back, won't you?" Queenie asked tentatively.

A small smile broke out across her sister's face "of course, I just need a few moments to recollect myself."

Tina stood, took the flyer, yellow feather, and letter into their bedroom and closed the door silently behind her.

Queenie smiled brightly to herself. She now had the next clue she needed to find Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

January 5th, 1927

Dear Newt,

If you are going to insist that I call you Newt, I am going to insist that you call me Tina. No one calls me Porpentina, not even my parents when they were alive.  
Also, I appreciate knowing you put a locking spell on your attic, make sure it is strong enough to withstand a well-placed alohomora.

I hope your New Year's celebration went well and that it was less stressful then your other holiday celebrations. Queenie and I went to watch the ball drop in Times Square. It's a no-maj tradition, but it is nice to be out with other people to celebrate. What they do is slowly lower a large iron ball that is wired with incandescent bulbs. When the ball is lowered at Midnight, it lights up and there is a huge fireworks show. It's pretty impressive, in its own right. While we might have strict No-Maj relations law, we can still appreciate the no-maj ingenuity. Maybe some year you'll be able to see it here in New York.

Queenie has been in much better sprits since I received your last letter. I, on the other hand, was very conflicted. While I recognize the good you did with your action to help Mr. Kowalski, I want to impress something upon you. You can never tell anyone else about this or we will both be in trouble. You'll be in trouble for aiding and assisting a no-maj whom we were expressly told to leave alone. I will be in trouble because I have hidden and personally endorsed your actions. I know, in my heart, you did the right thing for Jacob. He is a good man and deserves to live a good life. I know rules exist for a reason, but in this case, this is a notable exception to the rule.

Queenie has been in such a good mood that she took the feather you gave her, styled it into her hat, walked into MACUSA, and quit her job. She quit right after the New Year and frankly, I am flabbergasted. She said to Mr. Abernathy, her boss, that she didn't feel safe working at MACUSA anymore. That if Grindelwald could march into MACUSA unnoticed, unrecognized and almost kill me and you then she didn't feel safe working there anymore. She also said that she was concerned with security and if Grindelwald escaped, she thought that MACUSA headquarters would be the first place he would wreak havoc.  


I will say this about my sister. She has got gumption. Of course, everything that she said was fair enough. There has been a lot of whisperings about Grindelwald around MACUSA. One thing that people keep saying is that even though he doesn't have a wand, he is still powerful enough to imperius a person. She just used the rumors she has been hearing to help find a way out of MACUSA. The rumors are even worse now that she left. People keep asking me if I tipped my sister off to something they should know.

However, I am slightly concerned what Queenie will do now. Most of her social life took place at work. We aren't well off, even if we aren't starving. You know, always have enough to pay rent, have food and over all the basic needs in life but you know, we have to mend our stockings and typically sew, instead of buy clothing. 

Queenie has never expressed an interest in working. Even as a child she never had a career or profession that she was interested in, unlike me. I knew that I wanted to be an auror from a very young age. I am sure I could support the both of us financially for a while, I'm just a bit concerned about what's going through her mind. It's the hard part about having a Legilimens as a sister, she always knows what you're thinking but you never know about what is going on in her mind. We have always been sisters and parents to each other and I guess I cannot help feeling like it is my responsibility to take care of her and her problems. Even thought I know I can't.

Sorry for such a depressing topic. I do have some good news for you. I can safely let you know that I am not assigned to Grindelwald protection team anymore. 

So, I hope that you will be able to rest better now, in the New Year. It seems that you were not the only person concerned about a potential revenge scheme. Madam President mentioned the danger of having me in the vicinity of his holding cell when she had me reassigned. Then when Queenie quit she insisted that our address be removed from any MACUSA recorders, in case anyone, Grindelwald or any of his followers, come to try to find us at home.  


So my work as an auror has become a little less dangerous. I have been assigned to a new case, which I think you will find interesting. There seems to be a new breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in New York and since our last visit to the Blind Pig, my informant ring has shrunk. Funny how poorly a Goblin takes to being punched by a no-maj. Might you have any suggestions on where to start? If not, that is fine, I can find them on my own. I seem to have pretty good luck running into men with magical creatures.

However, I think what really got me removed from Grindelwald's security detail was your friend, Professor Dumbledore. He came to the city a few days ago to consult with Madam Picquary. He insisted that it was a private visit and that the only people who knew he was in New York, were myself and Madam President. He did say that I could write to you about his visit, as he felt that you would want to know. He was a very interesting man. I never expected him to come all the way to the United States, I assume he would just write.

We spoke at length about Mr. Graves and his time at MACUSA, the benefit of the continental knitting style, and of you and your upcoming book. He speaks very highly of you. We spoke of Hogwarts and Ilvermorny and the merits and pitfalls of magical education. I believe he might have even offered me a job, in the future, if I ever wanted to relocate. I was flattered, but I don't think there is enough adventure in education for me. He also told me you were a very good-hearted person, but I already knew that.

He does have a strange atmosphere, also like a twinkle about him. I almost wonder if he is a Legilimens because at times it felt like he knew more then what I was telling him. I invited him back to our place for dinner but he turned down the invitation. He said that he knew our landlady didn't look kindly on male visitors. Did you tell him about Mrs. Esposito?

I must say thank you for the feather, it is too beautiful to use as a quill. It's also too beautiful for me to wear, so I have set it on my bedside table. It is the first thing I see in the morning. I thought it was only proper to send something back for you this time, since I am always sending things for your creatures. I started working on this after I received your first letter. I hope you don't find this too forward, but I made you a pair of wool socks. You already had a scarf, and when I thought about making gloves, that just didn't seem practical. I figured with your field work you probably need gloves of dragon hid, not wool. However, then I remembered that you wear boots and every good pair of boots needs a good pair of wool socks to go with them. I'm sorry they aren't more beautiful, I hand stitched this pair instead of using magic. Professor Dumbledore saw me working on them and he also thought socks were a good gift, and I hope he was right.  
I hope they fit. I also put a temperature charm on them, so they will never get too hot or too cold while you are wearing them.  
I have also included a few small things for some of your fantastic beasts. Please let Pickett know that this was the best I could do with it be winter in New York.

Yours warmly,  
Tina Goldstein.

 

Newt rubbed the wool socks between his fingers and his eyes started to water. There was a tightening in chest. This was one of the most considerate gifts he had ever received. The socks were a light brownish gray. He unfolded them and for the moment he felt overwhelmed. He had never had a woman, who wasn't his mother, make him something special. He remarked to himself how this was a truly considerate gift. Suddenly, he stripped off his boots and pulled over his current, well-worn socks but paused before pulling on his new gift. He wanted to hold, and inspect them a bit longer.

His fingers ran over the small even stitches that made up the ribbed cuff of the sock. She had even knit a small decorative cable down the front of the sock. It was subtle, but he knew that little design added work and time to the knitting process. His own mother would use magic to knit scarfs for the hippogriffs she breed. It didn't matter how many time he told her that it scarfs would not affect their body temperatures or change their mating habits, however she insisted it made a difference in their quality of life. Her favorite hippogriff stud got a beautifully knit cabled scarf every winter that he tore to shreds within weeks.  


However, this pair of socks, this small cable-knit gift, was for him and him alone. He imagined the time that must have gone into them if Tina made them by hand. Knitting didn't seem like an out-of-place skill for Tina, as knitting was so practical. He wouldn't have been able to picture her tatting lace, or trimming hats, but knitting seem right. However, he could close his eyes and see Tina sitting with her sister after dinner in their living room, knitting while they listened to the wireless together.

He held the wool up to his noise and sniffed it. A side of him hoped to smell something…feminine, however all he smelled was wool. He rubbed the wool against his freshly shaved cheek. It was a very soft wool, unlike the itchy sweaters of his childhood. Gifts forced on him from great aunts, who only saw him at Christmas. He closed his eyes and tried to memorize the feeling.

He leaned back in his chair, opened his eyes and saw Dougal sitting across from him in their temporary attic home. The demiguise was watching him with is eyes full of kindness and curiosity.

"Oh Dougal, I didn't see you there" He felt himself blush. He was embarrassed to have been caught in a compromising situation. In the back of Newt's mind he knew that this really wasn't a compromising situation to a beast. They would not think that his behavior was off or out of line yet, he still felt like he got caught doing something embarrassing.

Dougal made his way slowly across the room to sit in front of Newt, looking up at his human friend calmly. The demiguise pointed to the box that Tina had send, his eyes showed his curiosity.

"Oh, right, yes. Tina sent a box this time, with her letter." He said quickly, taking the box off his desk to show Dougal. The pair peered into the box and this time Newt saw something with Dougal's name on it. He reached in and pulled out a very large and very colorful lollipop.

The tag on it read "To Dougal, I hope you are allowed to have sweets. I saw this and for some reason, thought you would like it. – Tina"

Newt handed it his friend, who smiled almost shyly and blinked slowly up at Newt. It was moments like this he wished Dougal could speak, since he felt like his demiguise was trying to communicate something to him. However, the moment passed and Dougal turned and wandered back toward his habitat. 

After watching is friend head back into the attic zoo, Newt turned his attention back to the box. Inside he found: Tulip Poplar sticks with a note for Pickett to share these with is fellow Bowtruckles, a jar of frozen roaches for the Occamy, and a silver dollar for his niffler. He smiled to himself. Tina's consideration of his creatures caused Newt to feel an overwhelming affection for Tina. He felt a personal affection for Tina but this was different, the fact that she cared about his creatures meant a lot to him. He was used to people around him humoring him or blatantly ignoring his interests. His parents tried in vain for several years to introduce him to a nice young woman, however all their attempts failed miserably. He believed that his parents had just given up on him meeting someone, which was fine by him since they stopped making him attend uncomfortable social events.

He picked up her letter again and reread the passage about the feather he had given her. His brow furrowed as he thought about how Tina had appreciated the feather, but wasn't going to wear or use it. Newt look back down at the socks laying in his lap and a small feeling of shame flared up in his chest. Tina had sent him such a useful and thoughtful gift and all he did was send her a feather that he had lying around his shack. Yes, he choose to send her a yellow one specifically because he coat was blue. He thought that the blue and yellow would look nice together. However in retrospect, Tina would want to keep her appearance quiet and subdued. It was important for Tina to blend in to her surroundings. Her ability to go unnoticed was also part of keeping her safe. That was her camouflage, Newt realized. Suddenly he felt even worse about his insensitivity.

What could he give her that would be useful? What was something meaningful, something that Tina could use and would enjoy? He sat lost in thought for a few moments before he realized that he was still sitting barefoot at his desk and worked needed to be done. He finally pulled on his new socks with a smile. He took a few moments to enjoy them, before he laced up his boots. His mind was whirling with ideas, as he grabbed the box of gifts from Tina and headed into his zoo.


	5. Chapter 5

January 11th, 1927

  
Dear Tina,

My New Year celebrations were remarkably relaxed. I spent the evening in the temporary attic zoo, working on my book. I should have a first draft ready in the next week to show my editor.

The repairs and reinforcements of my suitcase have just about been completed. The case really is a labour of love. Not only does it need special charms that off-set the weight of the creatures inside of it but the undetectable extension charms need to be fool-proof. Then each habitat needs its own type of care and attention, since they all have their own artificial environments. It was difficult, to say the least, when it came to dismantling the Thunderbird enclosure, knowing that it will never be needed again. However, it served its purpose, and thanks to that enclosure a trafficked beast has it's freedom. If I taking the habitat out now, I can prepare for whoever might join my group next. I need to go through and adjust the atmospheric spells on all the different habitats still, however when it is finally time for me to go back out into the field, my beasts and I will be ready. I have also fixed my case latch, so accidental escapes should be down to a minimum now.

Sometime, I would appreciate it if you would give me your professional opinion on ways that I could improve my case. Maybe when I see you next in New York you'll do me the honor?

I must say Tina, I was relieved when you wrote back. I was truly worried you would be angry with me for my actions regarding Jacob. He told me he felt like he was dying in that canning factory, and Jacob, in the short time I have known him, has given me so much. I needed to do something to repay his friendship. As I am sure you can tell, I don't always well-received by most people. Many people find me annoying and odd. Yet, Jacob accepted me and that kind of acceptance has been surprisingly hard for me to find, even in a magical world. However, I will keep my actions a secret from everyone else. Only you, Queenie and I will know. He doesn't know that it was me who assisted him. Frankly, he doesn't know any of us anymore. He really is a good man and I can understand why you sister took to him like she did.

I understand your concern for your sister. However, she is a smart lady and I am almost positive she is not acting out of grief. It could be quite possible that maybe knowing that Jacob had been provided for, has inspired a new sense of purpose in her life. I wouldn't be surprised if she found herself a job working in a muggle shop, just to be closer to people like Jacob. Also, she is probably keeping you in the dark about her actions because she thinks that it will prevent you from worrying. Even though you and I both know that it won't.

Despite having a brother, he and I haven't been close since we were children. We grew apart the second he boarded the train for Hogwarts, so I don't really have good advice to offer. However, I am more than happy to be your sounding board. Please feel free to tell me whatever you'd like, and I will do my best to understand and be supportive. You don't need to carry the burden alone. Please don't feel that there is any topic too depressing to bring to me. I'm sorry that is the most I can offer while being so far away.

How are you doing with being the only Goldstein at MACUSA? I will admit, almost selfishly, I am very pleased you are not on Grindelwald's security detail. In your first letter when you said that you couldn't give me any details about it, I knew you were on that case. The truth is, Grindelwald **IS** powerful enough to imperius someone without a wand. Especially someone who is weak minded. Queenie also had a point, Grindelwald does have followers. I know you can take care of yourself, but please be safe.

  
As for your new assignment, I think hunting down a puffskein breeder sounds much safer. I know it won't be as exciting as an Occamy in a department store, but you never know what a puffskein might be up too. Be careful or you might get yourself a reputation in MACUSA as the person to ask for help with about magical creatures. However, I know you seem to have good luck running into men with magical creatures but that won't help with this case. 

After I received your letter, I received another letter from New York, asking if I was still interested in a Appaloosa Puffskein. Turns out if you say that in front of a national delegation of wizards, word gets out. You might not have Gnarlak as an informant anymore, but it seems like you might be doing fine without him. I know you well enough to know that by the time you receive this letter you will have either found who you're looking for or you are very close to it. Let me just say that it is a Russian Royal in the US on political asylum.

You know, you might like having a puffskein as a pet. If you do decide you want to get one, just know that it does have a tendency to stick its tongue up sleeping witches and wizard's noses and eat what it finds. Actually, now that I think about it, you are much more a kneazle kind of woman. Kneazles tend to be excellent at judging peoples characters. They tend to sniff out shady or untrustworthy beings. Actually, I think the investigations team should invest in one to keep around for investigations. However that might be a bit too… odd for MACUSA. I have been trying to get Ministry aurors to enlisted abandoned kneazles but, once again, this is seen as one of my many "strange" suggestions.

I will say, I am surprised Professor Dumbledore came to see you in New York. He made it seem like he was going to write when he said he was going to be in contact with you. However, something to know about Dumbledore is that he typically several steps ahead of the game. He might very well be a Legilimens.   
Actually, now that you say that it would make sense. He often seems to know about things he shouldn't. Things would happen at school and he would seem to know when someone was lying. Mrs. Esposito is an excellent example, I most assuredly did not tell Dumbledore about her. However, it would have been interesting having dinner with Dumbledore, at least a small personal dinner. He used to eat with us in the Great Hall at Hogwarts but he never sat with students. I actually know very little about him outside of his academic accomplishments.

Also I am not surprised Dumbledore might have mentioned a teaching position to you. He is supposedly a candidate for the next Headmaster positon. I think he is always looking for talent to potentially bring to the school. He mentioned to me that if I was ever interested in teaching, to just ask him. Sometimes that is a tempting offer when stuck behind a stack of ministry papers. However the downside about being a professors is when would I find time to take care of my creatures?

For the record I think you would make a wonderful Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Does Ilvermorny offer Defense classes? Do you think you will stay working as an auror at MACUSA? I know in your last letter you said it was something you wanted to do since childhood. I would assume your plan is to stay in New York? Just curious.

The box you sent with your last letter was beyond generous. I don't know if there are enough words to say thank you. My creatures loved the things that you sent. However, I must thank you specifically for the socks. They are wonderful and fit perfectly. The temperature charm works wonders too. I have never been so comfortable with shoes on before. The time that you spent making them has been well appreciated. Thank you so very much Tina. It was more then I deserved.

I have included something for you in this letter. After receiving your thoughtful gift, I realized how inadequate the Fwooper feather I sent you was. I choose a yellow feather because your coat is blue and I thought they would look nice together. However, I didn't consider how a bright yellow feather in your hat would make you stand out in a group of aurors. I also didn't think about how you probably write with muggle pens while in the field, since quills and ink can be so messy. I am rather ashamed at my poor attempt of a gift, especially since you so thoughtfully give gifts for several of my friends including myself.  
So I thought about it long and hard and I think I came up with the perfect gift to thank you for the socks. There is a tiny brooch in this envelope. I have put every type of shield charm I could think of on the little guy. For those very rare moments when you don't have enough time to cast a shield charm, this brooch should automatically protect you. I hope it's to your liking. It's an old school pin of mine. I tried to pick something subtle enough that you would feel comfortable wearing it daily but also nice enough to express to you how much your gift means to me. I hope its okay that I polished it before I sent it to you.

Please forgive me if it isn't to your liking, I tried my best. I am out of practice at giving gifts.

I look forward to your next letter.

Yours,  
Newt Scamander

 

Tina stuck her hand back into the envelope and pulled out a pin about the size of a quarter. It was what looked to be a small golden badger. The badger was standing on its hind legs, with its front paws in the air. She thought that the badger was a bit odd, but it somehow fit her understanding of him. She didn't understand the significance of a badger, but it was very nice. It might be a British thing. She would ask about it in her next letter.

She held it up to the light and the light from the lamps flashed across it. The most she studied the pin, the more and more she liked it. It wasn't overly ornate. There were no jewels or beads on it, which was fine by her. She like the simplicity of its design. Also, the fact that it was his own personal pin was not lost on her. It made her feel warm just thinking about it.

She set the charm down on the table and stood back by the windows. She shot a tickle jinx at it, and to her surprise, it came flying right back at her. It really worked! She took a pillow off the couch and put it in front of the pin. She was curious if the pin would still shield if it was covered by a coat or scarf. Another tickle jinx was sent in its direction, and the spell rebounded again. Tina was impressed, she knew that Newt was good at charms the first time she went into his case. However, shield charms were a completely different type of charm. She walked back over to the table and picked up the pin to inspect it. Sometimes if you knew what you were looking for, you could feel traces of magic spells that had been case before. However, nothing felt off or distinctly magically about this pin.

She walked over to the mirror the girls kept in their bedroom and carefully pinned the small badger to her collar. She smiled at her reflection, and blushed. She brushed back the portion of hair that Newt touched before he left. She turned away from the mirror, and mentally chastised herself for acting like a silly child over a gift. However, she fingers found their way back to the pin and she felt herself smile, despite herself.

She wished Queenie was home so she could show her the gift from Newt. Tina sighed to herself. Since Queenie had left MACUSA, she was out later. She would rarely be home when Tina got back from work. Tina would wait an hour and if Queenie wasn't back by 6:30 she would make supper herself. She found herself eating alone, with Queenie coming in right before she finished supper. Every time Queenie came in she was smiling and laughing. Yet she never told Tina where she had been during the day. She wondered if Queenie had met a guy, and replaced Jacob in her heart, but she didn't know how to ask her. Tina had never felt this alone before.

She sighed to herself. At one point she knew Queenie was going to leave her, but Tina didn't think it would be so soon. Tina assumed they would be together until one or both of them got married. However she wasn't so sure anymore. Her eyes scanned the room for something to do, for something to distract her from her thought. Her eyes landed on Newt's letter sitting on the couch. She felt herself grow warm as she crossed the room to reread the letter.

This second time she paused at specific phrases. 'Dear Tina', 'You don't have to carry this burden alone,' and 'Yours, Newt' which all made her chest feel tight. However there were things with more meaning in the letter that she saw the second time around.

He wanted her to inspect his magical creature's case. He wanted her to make suggestions on how to make it better. That was an immense compliment coming from a man who literally takes his work with him everywhere he goes. Tina was sure that he just didn't invite people into his case and ask their opinions on how to make it function better. He trusted her with the very essence of his work, and that really spoke volumes from a man like Newt.  
He also inquired as to her plans about staying in New York and he plans to be an auror. Was he asking if she would be open to the idea of moving to England? Or was he saying he might be interested in moving to New York? She shook herself. 'He might just be being polite', she reminded her. Sighing, she looked down at her hands. What did she want to do?

Tina had always wanted to be an auror because it seemed like the best type of job for her. A strict set of rules, a strong code of ethics, and adventure all were the things that Tina wanted at Ilvermorny. He father was an auror. 

However, she wasn't sure what she wanted now. Yes she might be an auror again, but she couldn't help feeling betrayed by Madam Picquary when she accused Tina of keeping Newt and his case a secret. She tried to report it, but was turned away. That hurt her more then she would ever admit, especially since she did it in front of Newt, who was, at the time, a complete stranger. At times she felt isolated among her fellow auror. They were all good witches and wizards but no one seemed to second guess any orders they received and that concerned Tina.

What would she do if she left the MACUSA? What if she moved to England to be with Newt? She stopped herself again. 'He did not ask you to move to England' she reminded herself silently. What would happen to her and Queenie if she quit MACUSA? They would have to move out of the Brownstone they lived in. Maybe they could move to a different city, like Detroit or Chicago? Large cities with MACUSA branches. Maybe they should go out west to Hollywood and start fresh in the sunshine. She knew Queenie would love it there. However the thought of her sister stopped her short.

Actually she didn't know what Queenie would like, at least, not anymore. Tina sighed and looked at the clock, it was just about 6:30 and her sister wasn't home.

Suddenly feeling very tired, she decided to skip supper, and take Newt's letter to bed with her.

When Queenie arrived home at 8:30, she found her sister asleep in bed with Newt's letter in her hand. Queenie gently tugged it out of Tina's hand, careful not to wake her sleeping sister, and crept into the living room to read her sister's letter.


	6. interception

January 13th, 1967

  
Mr. Scamander,

I know you are probably expecting a letter from Teenie, since she just received a letter from you today. But I wanted to write to you, in private, to ask you a few questions. I would really appreciate it if you would keep this from Teenie. I know she is worried about me, but I also know that she would stop me if she knew what I was up to. Please don't think me cruel Mr. Scamander, I just know that this is something I need to do alone.

First, do you know which bank Jacob might have gotten his loan from? I've been to several institutions looking for paperwork on him but so far I have come up empty handed. There are so many banks in New York that it might be months before I make any progress. Any information you can provide in this regard would help immensely.

Second, do you remember the neighborhood that Jacob lived in? If he did decide to open a bakery, it would probably be likely that it would be in that area.  
Thank you for your time Mr. Scamander. I really appreciate it. Also please, for my sake, don't tell Teenie I wrote to you about this. It would just upset her.  
Thank you!

Sincerely,  
Queenie Goldstein

 

Newt furrowed his brow as he finished his letter. Suddenly he was in a very bad mood. This letter he was not the one he was expecting or hoping for. Additionally he knew this letter would cause Tina pain.  
Unlike his typical practice of taking a day or two to write Tina back, Newt pulled out a sheet of paper right away and started to scribble a message back.

 

January 16th, 1926

Miss Queenie Goldstein,

I must say that I was very surprised at you letter. I was also very disappointed. I will keep your correspondence a secret from Tina, but only because she would feel betrayed to know that you came to me, when you could have just asked her.

I am sorry if this comes off as harsh Miss Goldstein, but your sister has been very worried about you. I can tell by her letters. Yet here you are, keeping her in the dark and using your ability to read minds against her. You are not this type of woman Miss Goldstein, we both know this.

You might be able to read minds, but that does not mean you can predict the future.

As for your questions, I believe the bank was called Steen National Bank. As for Jacob's residence, your sister would know better than I. I was taken there against my will, and I have very little geographical knowledge of New York.

I am going to urge you to confide in your sister. You two have been together for so long as a pair, that it seems wrong to keep this kind of secret. It seems unfair to suddenly start treating Tina like an outsider, when all she really wants is for you to be happy.

Please consider taking my advice.

N. Scamander.

 

It was lunch time and Queenie was home alone when Newt's letter arrived. She hadn't expected him to respond so quickly, since Teenie had not finished her return letter for him yet. She typically took a day or two to figure out what she wanted to say before she started writing. Then writing could take her another day or so.

Sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, she read her letter in the silence of their brownstone.

When she finished reading, she wept.

When Teenie got home from work, Queenie was sitting on the couch waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 6

January 22nd, 1927

Dear Newt,

Please forgive me for my very late letter. I got your letter about ten days ago and so much has happened since then. I thought your letter was lovely, so I hope you didn't think my delay was because of that.

I came home from work one evening about a week ago and Queenie was sitting on the couch waiting for me. It was obvious she had been crying. It was strange since I felt like I hadn't seen her in weeks. Then suddenly there she was, in a very devastated place. She asked me to sit with her and she told me everything.

Since she had quit MACUSA she had been searching for Jacob. She learned that you gave him the collateral that he needed for his bank loan, so she went out in search of his bakery. It turns out that you were partly right. She was going out to spend time with no-majs but not to feel closer to Jacob but to find him. It was actually pretty ingenious of her. She started going into women's shops; clothing, fabric, stockings, shoes, millinery and the like and while under the guise of shopping would try to root out information about new bakeries in the area. However, Queenie underestimated the size of New York and the number of bakeries in the city.

After trying that for a few days, she decided to narrow her search, as it is possible Jacob's bakery isn't open yet. She started with the banks. She would go into banks and ask about Jacob. I don't think Queenie fully realized how confidential bankers could be, even to a beautiful woman. She would mention his name and then read their minds to see if they were hiding anything. When that venture was fruitless, she started applying for jobs at the different banks, hoping to get in and go through their files. She was trying to narrow down the banks and his neighborhoods when she wrote to you.

Yes, she told me about that too. She stole your most recent letter from me while I was asleep to see if you had told me anything else about Jacob that I might have been withholding from her. When her search turned up nothing, she decided to go directly to you. Once again Newt, I feel like I am in your debt. Without even knowing it, you solved the problem that was bothering me the most, why Queenie was pushing me away.

I must come off as too strict to my sister. She truly thought that I wouldn't want her to be with Jacob, even if it made her the happiest person in the world. She thought that Rappaport's law was more important to me then her. I am ashamed that I ever made her feel that way. Yes it is true that right after you left I encouraged her to forget about him, and maybe that was insensitive of me. I just thought, at the time, he was a passing fancy. I didn't realize at the time how deep her affection for him really was. Maybe that is the hardship of being a Legilimens, you can meet, learn and fall in love with someone faster because you can completely access who they are. While the rest of us are just trying to figure out if someone likes us or not, she can know someone's true character.  
I will admit, I am worried. I told her so too. It's is possible that she might find Jacob, but it also might be possible that he might not fall in love with her again. He has forgotten about us, and it is very possible he has met another woman. It is also possible he left New York and started his bakery is a different state completely. It is also possible that something tragic might have happened since November. She told me she had been worried about that herself but that she needed to know if they still had a chance. She said she give up the magical world for him. I never knew she was so serious. We cried together for a while.  
We spent the next few days talking about some important issues that we both had been intentionally neglecting, like where our futures lie. I think the Grindelwald episode at MACUSA really shook Queenie and I out of the idea that we were always going to be together. In your last letter you asked if I wanted to stay at MACUSA forever, and I had never thought of it before. I guess I just assumed that life was always going to be the same until your niffler escaped in the bank.

I don't think I want to work at MACUSA forever. I think I realized that when Madam Picquary accused me of hiding you from her. When they took your case without hearing us out, I think that was the turning point for me. The Grindelwald part I cannot hold against MACUSA, but the fact that we weren't even worth listening to hurt. Queenie and I talked about this. What is the use of following all the rules, when the people in charge do what they want?

That was part of the reason Queenie quit. She was upset about the injustice of it all. That Madam President gives me my old job back, you wipe all the no-maj memories and we all just forget about what happened. She couldn't forget, and refused to forget Jacob. I guess I was also a bit insensitive in regards to her feelings. I feel like I have gained several valuable things from the Grindelwald experience, when she feels like all she has done is lost.

Queenie said that she finally had something she wanted more than anything else in her life. She wanted to make sure Jacob's dream came true. So, I agreed to help her find Jacob. That is part of the reason why it has taken me longer to write you than normal. The past several days, after work Queenie and I go out searching for Jacob. We have turned up nothing yet, however you will be the first to know when we do.

Being out with Queenie has been fun. We search for Jacob but we also spend time together like we used to when we were younger. Just the other day we walked past a mo-maj photography studio and had portraits taken for no reason at all. Of course, the pictures don't move but I must admit the turned out pretty nice. We have also been to Central Park together and I finally convinced Queenie to try a hot dog with me. I am very thankful for this time with my sister, since I think we both know our time together is drawing to a close. I don't know, does that make sense? I'm sorry I am rambling on.

Thank you again Newt. If it had not been for you, your writing to me, your writing to Queenie, I don't think we would have bridge this gap between us. So thanks.

However, one thing I don't need to thank you for, is the hint with Appaloosa puffskein breeder. By the time I had received your letter I had already narrowed it  
down to a Russian diplomat in exile. My inclination was that was a woman. It was all settled rather delicately as the countess in question was only temporarily in the city. She seemed very keen to meet you and was disappointed you left the States before she arrived.

I informed her that you had already told me of your correspondence. She asked if we wrote each, and I told her, yes quiet frequently. She seemed to recover from her disappointment and we had a very lovely tea together. I expressed my concerns that I didn't want her time in America ruined by any unnecessary inquiries from MACUSA regarding her newest litter of puffskeins. She appreciated my concern and informed me that she was just passing through New York and that it wasn't her intention to be in the city when the litter was born. However they were currently just too young to be moved.

Obviously that was all lies, but this was really more of a diplomatic assignment than anything else. Afterwards we discussed the subtle differences between the different puffskein breeds, her education at Drumstrang and how the international community was responding to the Grindelwald threat. She asked me to pass her regards to you. She also said she was 'honored' to meet the girl who helped you catch Grindelwald. The Countess obviously was at school with Grindelwald, but she gave no inclination of her support or opposition of him. Which, in retrospect she wouldn't have done anyways, since she is a diplomat in exile. I don't trust her in the least, however, I did kind of like her.

Madam President was not pleased, to say the least, when she learned I had met with an international diplomatic royal without her present. She said she didn't believe that kind of behavior was appropriate of an auror. However, I told her all we did was have tea and discuss regulations in puffskein breeding, which the Countess was extremely well informed on. I told her that I would bring her with me next time the Countess was in New York, since she had invited me to dine with her on her next visit. Madam Picquary was very displeased.

I must say you were right, one magical creatures case and now they are all being assigned to me. I'm not sure if this is because Madam Picquary is upset that I slighted her or if because suddenly everyone feels that I am most suited for the job. I've had a cases about; black market Runespoor eggs, complaints about clabberts being places in trees despite the ruling against it, and fire crabs being bought and sold without proper licenses. Do you have any suggestions on any OR all of those topics? Honestly, I am looking forward to having your book for a reference at this point. I also think that it might be high time of MACUSA to develop a magical creatures section so these tasks don't keep falling to the investigative team. However, if I bring it up, I will get assigned to that department. Not that it wouldn't be a great department to be a part of but it would really need someone with a solid knowledge base in creatures.

As for having department kneazles, I think it is a great idea. I might just bring one into the office one day and see how long it takes for something to notice. I wish we could have one at home too, however house rules state: No Men and No Pets. We have already broken one major rule. When you come to New York next, would you like to stay with Queenie and I again? Or, if you don't feel comfortable sleeping in our apartment, at least keeping your case there if you decide to sleep in your shed? That way you could enjoy our traditional homemade American breakfasts.

How is the book coming along? In your last letter you said that you almost had your first draft done? How did your editor like it?

Additionally I am honored that you have asked for my professional opinion on your suitcase, I would be honored to give it to you. I could tell that a lot of thought had gone into the design and construction of your case, and I'd be happy to help as best as I can. I hope I don't let you down. When are you moving your creatures back into the case? Are you ready to be done with the attic?

On the topic of feeling let down, I want you to know that I really do enjoy the Fwoofer feather. I don't want you to think that just because I can't wear it, doesn't mean that I can't appreciate it. I do appreciate it and I am extremely grateful for the thought that you put into.

I also must thank you for the lovely brooch. I wear it every day. It gave me confidence in my meeting with the Countess about the puffskeins and when I stood up to Madam Picquary. I have tested out the shield charm on my own, but thankfully it hasn't been used at work. There is something different about that brooch. Anytime I wear it I feel more confident, almost stronger. Did you put any other spells on it besides shield charms? I am not sure what you've done but it is lovely.

I wish there were words enough to express my gratitude. I have never been given such a lovely or considerate gift before. I'm really not sure what to do or say, other than thank you.

However, I am curious, it is a badger, right? I am curious why you had a badger pin in the first place.

Well, Newt it seems that I have run out of paper and I shall have to go buy more before I receive your next letter. These letters have been such a bright spot in my life lately.

Good Night Newt. I hope your day tomorrow is wonderful.

Yours affectionately,  
Tina

 

When he finished the letter, he let out a long sigh. His whole body started to relax. He stretched his shoulders and reflected that keeping a secret correspondence from Tina had stressed him. It had worked him up more than he wanted to admit. There was a combination of fears about the whole venture. 

He was worried Tina would be upset with him if she ever found out that he and Queenie had talked about her behind her back. Would she feel betrayed? He felt guilty about keeping Queenie's actions a secret from Tina, especially since she had been so worried about her sister. He also spoke very harshly to Queenie, and he was also worried that if Tina found out, she would think he was too hard on her.

Newt sighed again. He was so grateful that Queenie had told her everything. However, he was even more grateful that Tina was not mad at him. It really was as if someone took a weight off his chest.

'So they are going to find Jacob?' Newt thought to himself. He knew that if the two of them worked together, they could solve any problem. He almost felt bad for Jacob, because he knew that when Tina was determined to do something, like report him to MACUSA, nothing would stop her. Yet, was Queenie really willing to give up the magical world for a man she only knew for a few days? 'It seemed like the sisters were planning very different futures' thought Newt.

His eyes hovered over the paragraph when Tina said she didn't want to stay at MACUSA forever. Again, a sense of relief flooded him. From the first moment when Madam Picquary turned Tina away he had disliked her. He understood that she was the president, but he also knew that a good leader did not belittle or demean an employee in front of others. That was a tasteless move.

He was pleased that Tina realized this herself. He had been careful when speaking about the president in his letters to Tina. He didn't want to say anything that might offend her, if she was feeling extremely loyal to her. The fact that she imprisoned both himself, a no-maj and one of her own employees in front of the International Wizarding Confederation had not gone unnoticed. There were mumblings at the Ministry if the Americans could be trusted to keep Grindelwald imprisoned with such a careless president.

If Tina wanted to leave MACUSA, he would not stop her. In fact, he hoped she would leave sooner than later. However, he knew he also wanted her to leave MACUSA for more selfish reasons. He shook himself and continued reviewing the letter.

Tina's meeting with the Countess had peaked Newt's interest. He had known before Tina's letter that she had seen the Countess, since the Countess wrote him herself. Her letter to him was very complimentary of Tina. The Countess said that Tina was a charming young girl and that she was happy to meet the girl who assisted him in capturing Grindelwald. He noted himself that she spoke of Tina in a diminutive sense several times. At one point she ever referred to Tina as a "darling child." He thought that was odd, but now after Tina's letter, he felt like he had his answer.

The answer made Newt, a bit, uncomfortable. He thought that the ladies might have been trying to stake a claim on a future mate. He had seen female griffins out stalk each other for the rights to breed with the strongest male in the group. This was done with posturing. The two griffin paced a circle taking turns puffing out their chests, displaying their wings and rearing up on their hind legs. This is all for show among the females of course, since all his research shows that male griffins never see this posturing. The male in question selects his female mate on completely different criteria. However the posturing is extremely important among the females in a herd. This behavior helps establish a hierarchy among the females.

With how the Countess talked about Tina, kindly but slightly dismissively and how Tina describe the Countess reaction to their correspondence, he thought that Tina might have won the posturing between the two. That very thought made him flush. He had not been one to ever receive much attention for other people, let those who might want a romantic relationship with him.

He had written back to the Countess, of course. When royalty write, you always write back. However, he kept his letter polite and concise. He explained to the Countess that he and Tina captured Gindelwald together, as equals, she did not assist him. In his letter he also expressed how thankful he was that the Countess had the honor of meeting Tina in person, as she was a fantastic witch. He felt that the two women had much in common and that they would enjoy each other's company.

Newt was pleased that Madam Picquary was displeased with Tina taking control of her own work. Tina was such a strong and smart witch, and he wanted her to feel proud of herself and not defer to other. He had seem Madam Picquary break down Tina's momentum twice, but not this time. It was high time Tina be valued for her true ability.

The sound of an owl tapping at his window drew him out of his thoughts. He was surprised to see another international owl waiting for him to open the window.

International delivery owls were much larger than your stand barn owl. They flew at a much faster rate, for longer, and Newt knew that these owls were charmed by the Owl Post to stay awake longer and fly harder. Sending international delivery owls were more expensive, but that is typically what he and Tina used to correspond as it cut down the delivery time for five days to two and a half.

'Could she have sent him a second letter so quickly?' He thought to himself as he crossed the room to open the window.

The owl dropped a small letter on the window sill before flying off. Newt recognized Queenie's handwriting immediately. Upon opening the envelope, he found a second smaller envelope and a letter inside.

He carried the two over to his desk to read.

January 22nd, 1927

Mr. Scamander,

You were right. I am can't see the future.

Thank you for reminding me to trust the people I love the most.

Sincerely,  
Queenie Goldstein

P.S. I hope you don't find this too forward, but I have included something for you as a thank you gift, which I think you'll appreciate.

Upon opening the smaller envelope he found the muggle portrait of Tina. This much be the photograph Tina had wrote to him about. In the photograph, she sat still and smiling towards the camera. Her hair was carefully parted down the center and her black hair fell just above her eyes. She looked exactly the same as she did on the docks the last day her saw her. There on her white blouse, as plain as day, was Newt's badger pin.  
Newt felt his chest get tight.


	8. chapter 7

January 26th, 1927

Dear Tina,

I was very pleased when I read your last letter. I am happy that you and Queenie are going to work together to find Jacob. The two of you are quite the unstoppable pair and I can safely say I wouldn't be alive without the two of you.

I must say, I am very impressed with Queenie's dedication to Jacob, even her willingness to leave the magical world to be with him. I can't help but wish American's had different laws in regards to relationships with non-magical humans. It just doesn't seem right to make your sister pick between you and the magical world she grew up in and Jacob in the muggle world, which she barely know. Here in England you can marry a muggle and stay in the magical world.   
Yes, we typically don't reveal our magical abilities until further into the relationship, however it does happen.

I admire Queenie's belief in their relationship. Chances are he will fall in love with her all over again when they meet for the second time, however it is still a very intimidating process. To make yourself vulnerable to being hurt by another person. There is nothing one can really do to prepare for it. You can't read books, or attend lessons on falling in love. There is no crash course on relationships, at least not one that really works. I hear those lessons you mail-away for are terrible. You have to find someone that you trust will catch you when you take that leap into the future, it seems.

If Queenie and Jacob have found that with each other, then I expect they will be just fine.

I sincerely hope that you do not end up losing your sister due to your government's laws. However the hunt for Jacob sounds like it is doing the two of you good. It sounds like you are finding time to enjoy yourself with your sister despite all your cases at the ministry and assisting with finding Jacob. What other things have you done with your sister since starting your hunt? How is the search for Jacob going? I am not sure how long it takes to set up a bakery but I am sure he is on his way, if not already there.

I was pleased to hear about your successful meeting with the Countess. I received another letter from her after your meeting. Her letter was polite and she said she was pleased to have met you. I told her how I thought you were an excellent witch and that I was pleased you got to make each other's acquaintance.  
However, I let her know that you did not "assist me" in capturing Grindelwald. I informed her that you and I worked as a team, as equal partners. I was only able to do what I could because I knew that you had my back. The fact of the matter is you distracted Graves and held him at bay long enough for me to get close to Credence and that without you, things would have turned out far worse than they did. I let her know that you skills as an auror were one of the reasons I admire you, but also your keen mind and your ability to be empathic to those you are working against. I have not heard back from her since my last letter.

I am not missing her correspondence in the least. I have been very busy with my book. My first manuscript went to the editors about two weeks ago and the first round of comments was difficult to hear. Time and time again my editor kept saying to "stop sounding so smart." He said that I am writing for other magizoologists and not the everyday witch or wizard. My content is too dense and my I need to learn to stop using the jargon of my field. This has proven to be a very challenging task for me since when I read it, it makes sense. Words like choranaptyxic, and details like the movements of the Mooncalf mating dance are normal everyday things for me. It is trying work to rewrite some of my entries, however I know my editor is right. I just wish I had someone else I could show these sections to that wasn't my editor.

I'd love to know your opinion, however with the delay on internationals owl and the cost, I would be poor and behind schedule by the time I had made you going through my manuscript with a fine-toothed comb. However, a side of me wants to surprise you with my book. I don't want to give away anything before I can hand you a copy personally.

However, I can help you with some of your new creature cases that you have been getting at work that is if you don't have them solved by now on your own. 

First, runespoor eggs are notorious for being on the black market. They are very valuable when it comes to making potions for mental agility. So what I would   
do is pull up the potions ingredient lists for some of the most popular runespoor egg potions and watch the apothecaries. This will give you an idea of who might be brewing the potions. The person who drinks the potion won't brew it themselves. I am sure you know about the underground potions market, if you watch the apothecaries, you should being to find your potions ring dealing in runespoor eggs.

Clabberts are actually a bit harder to deal with simply because the keeping clabberts in your trees is an old-witch's-tale in the Americas. The best thing to do is meet the family with the clabberts and get to know them a bit. This is vital in finding out why they are using clabberts in the first place. Historically they were used to warn witches and wizards of approaching muggles. However, in a large City like New York it is constantly happening. Showing them simple ward charms would be easier than keeping clabberts, especially since feeding them in the winter in New York is probably pretty costly. However if the family is keeping clabberts for a reason other than protection, I would encourage them to rehome their clabberts to a relative in the country or to a creature home. The whole reason a clabbert lights up is because it is sense danger. In New York the poor creature is probably constantly sensing danger and this actually is very stressful on the little guys. It can severely shorten their life spans and destroys their quality of life. Please try to encourage the owners to think of the creatures. I truly believe that if they just knew a bit more about the creatures, they would rehome them.

As for the fire crabs, just give this one time and pay attention to major fires in wizarding homes. Those little guys have a very powerful defense mechanisms. When they feel threatened, they shoot flames from their rear ends. Most people who don't have the special license, don't know that. They will weed themselves out.

I would very much appreciate you inspecting my case. I have moved my creature back into their habitats and I think they are happy to be home. I'm happy to have them back. I realize I probably dote on them too much. I didn't like when they were in the attic and I couldn't carry them to and from work with me. I prefer sitting and working in my shack in the case, then I do at a desk. I know it is very messy but I can find just about everything I need. Having everyone back in their homes makes me wish I could get back out and explore.

Since writing to you last I have been wondering about my own future. Do I want to stay at the Ministry? Do I want to stay in England? I think all these things are going to be up in the air for me for a while. There are times I wish things could go back to how they were before everything with Grindelwald, in regards to my work at the Ministry.

As you know, I'm not exactly what you would call a popular person. Small talk makes me uncomfortable. Most people find me and my company disquieting. I also dislike social situations where there is a hidden agenda, everyone knows something that none of us are supposed to talk about. So, I have been living in a small personal nightmare since the Ministry is constantly expecting me to be present at different events.

It started small, I was invited to a Wizengamot event by the Minister of Magic himself. I tried to reject his invitation however, it turns out I was unable to as this was technically part of my responsibilities as a ministry employee. Funny how before my trip to America, no one cared if I attended events or not. My brother, Theseus, was also in attendance. However, he wasn't made to come out of work responsibilities, he attends because he enjoys it. As you know, my brother is an acclaimed war hero. He served our country honorably and therefore he is often parade around in front of diplomats and wizarding officials. He is the perfect example of the English Gentleman, he plays quidditch, fought in the war, smiles very well on command and can talk to almost anyone about anything. He is always the prefect level of polite.

Of course, it was a big to-do having both Scamander brothers present. One a national hero, the other assisted in the capture of Grindelwald abroad. The British newspaper, The Daily Prophet, grossly exaggerated the whole story. People have been expecting me to be heroic like my brother, to bravely face Grindelwald, however most of those stories never report that we thought we were fighting Mr. Graves, MACUSA auror. No one mentions that we were fighting to save a young man's life, and that we lost. Of course that doesn't sell newspapers, but the Scamander brothers do. I have included a clipping for you from the article after this event. My mother sent the clipping to me but I think I would rather you have it. Supposedly my mother thinks that I look very nice in the picture.

The affair took place at the Malfoy Manner. They are a rather slimy, overly important wizarding family, if I am going to be frank. They are an old family who have made their opinions of magic lineage very important. Everyone in their family is pure blood, everyone in their social circles are pure blood. I have met a lot of these people when I worked in the "House-elf Relocation" office at the ministry of magic. They were always sending people, because they would never come themselves, in to ask about the best and most obedient house-elves. However, even house-elves talk, and word around the kitchens is that the Malfoy family is very strict with their house-elves and liberal with their punishments. These people have lots of money, lots of connections, and of course, always willing to host an event for a good cause. However, I am not really sure what the cause of this event was.

Frankly, the whole thing was horrible. I would have rather spent the night in the MACUSA jail again then attend that a party like that again. I had to wear my dress robes, which I think I wore once to my cousin's wedding. My mother had the nerve to tell me that I couldn't wear my boots to such a prestigious event, she had ordered me new shoes. My mother hasn't cared about my appearance since I was removed from Hogwarts, and now as a grown man, she cares. Of course, I couldn't even take Pickett with me even though I really wanted to. It would have been nice to have a friend there. The only comfort I was permitted was that I wore the socks you made me. I was very thankful to have them.

The whole event was very fancy. The house elves were serving shrake roe caviar. A shrake is a spine covered fish that is native to the Atlantic Ocean. It swims at immense depths and can only be caught at specific times of the year, which is why it is a delicacy. It is also very difficult to filet, since the whole body is pretty much incased in spikes. Interestingly enough, shrake roe does not have the standard fishy flavor that you would expect. It has more of a metallic taste, like copper. It is served on little crackers and drizzled in honey. The honey off-sets the extreme acidity of the shrake roe. This was the highlight of my evening.  
People would occasionally ask me about my book, but when I started to talk to them about it, they appeared bored and made excuses to leave. People wanted me to keep retelling my account of the Grindelwald capture, however most were disappointed to find out that it was less of an epic show down dual and more of good team work and the quickness of the Swooping Evil. One person even asked me what if felt like to be tortured by Grindelwald himself. (I told him I didn't recall, and my brother thankfully distracted them.) Almost no one was interested in the situation with Credence. The only person who showed any signs of listening was my brother and the occasional house elf who was serving nearby. When Theseus and I were alone that night he ask me why I had never told him personally about what happened in New York. He said he had never heard about the torture, or the international wizarding delegation, or the poor boy Credence. I told him that was because he never seemed interested in anything I had to say before so I did not want to bother him. He actually looked thoughtful for a moment, which I was probably imagining.

Madam Picquary was in attendance and she was very polite. She made a show of thanking me for assisting her aurors in front of as many people as she could. She inquired politely about my book, and how my case was. When I asked her about you and how you were doing in your auror position, she said you were doing well. Then moved off to speak with someone else. Theseus, who I introduced to Madam Picquary, was curious about you and kept peppering me with questions the rest of the evening.

I will say one advantage to having my brother present was that he is still significantly more well-known than I am. I stuck by him for the majority of the evening and deflected most of the questions for me, towards him. Honestly, I think he was actually intentionally trying to help me. Sometimes I am slightly jealous of your relationship with your sister. I have never been that close to anyone before, not my brother and not any friends. I should say, I have not been close to a human like that. However, with my creatures, I am completely accepted. They don't care how I dress, or what is the most current topic of wizarding world gossip, they just appreciate me for what and who I am.

Of course when that horrible evening ended, I was invited to another event, which I was thankfully able to decline the invitation. Thankfully I have a Mooncalf who is expected to give birth that weekend. However, I have now been invited to three more of those dreadful events. I am ready to go back into the field and research if this is the life I am going to lead in London. Theseus said that eventually I will stop being the talk of the town, and that soon the invitations will dwindle. I reminded him that the war ended in 1918 and he was still being invited to events, to which he said that he was significantly more famous then I was. I hope he is right.

I do not think I will attend any event without my brother, if I am going to be forced to go. Selfishly, I wish you could attend with me. I think it would be easier to handle the people if I had you with me. You so fearlessly entered the Blind Pig and dealt with the magical underworld, and this is pretty much the same thing. The only differences are; the music was better at the Blind Pig and the deals are done under the table at these big formal events. I know you would be invaluable in either situation.

Tina, this might be forward, and forgive me if it is untoward, but I do miss you. I wish I could speak to you in person. During the day, I have several thought that I wish I could get your opinion on. I wonder 'what would Tina say about how this section is written?' and 'I wonder how Tina would handle a Nundu escape?' Sometimes in the evening, after all my creatures have eaten and I am eating alone, I wish I could be eating with you, your sister and Jacob again. I was so worried and distracted the first time we all ate together that I missed the real experience of eating with others. Now I find myself looking back and trying to remember.

Please forgive me for an embarrassment that last passage might have caused. I think I must be tired.

I was very pleased to hear you liked the brooch. I did not put any additional charms on it but I wonder if the extra confidence might come from a blending of the different shield spells. The brooch is, indeed, a badger. While I was at Hogwarts I was in the Hufflepuff house and the badger was our mascot. It is strange when you think about it that a magical school only has non-magical mascots. The Hufflepuff house is known of it loyalty, willingness to work hard and its commitment to justice. I know that I cannot properly sort you, but I think that you would fit in wonderfully with us Hufflepuffs. The badger itself is a very tough creature. They are typically calm, however are able to take on opponents twice their size when threated. They are very tough and resourceful. I hope you don't mind that I dub you an honorary Hufflepuff, it just seemed so fitting know that I know you.

Affectionately yours,  
Newt

 

Tina held Newts letter in her hand for a long time after reading. She was tucked in bed, with Queenie in the bed across from her asleep. When she and Queenie came in from searching for Jacob today, a letter was waiting for her. However, it was already late, they still needed to cook dinner and Tina needed to bathe before she got an opportunity to open the envelope. All during dinner the unread letter was in the back of her mind. Every time she received a letter from Newt, she felt lighthearted, nervous, embarrassed and pleased all at once. She thought for a moment she might be getting a cold, or she might be in love, she thought off-handedly.

'In Love?' She thought, flushing to herself. 'Is this what love feels like?' she questioned. She was thankful that Queenie was asleep with her back towards her, because she knew that her mind would be too rich and tempting not to read right now. She took a few deep breaths. She looked back at her sister, if Queenie would have been awake, she would have asked her how her love for Jacob felt. However, that just seemed to personal a question. She looked back at the letter in her hands, if this was love, what was she supposed to do.

Suddenly she was scared. What if Newt didn't love her back? What is they were just good friends? Yes he called her "Dear Tina" and signed his letter "Affectionately Yours", but was he really hers? Was that just his way of saying bye? There was a strange sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if she said it to him and he didn't say it back? He said he missed her. He said he admired her. She flushed remembering that part of his letter. He missed her and he thought about her during the day, but did that mean he loved her? Maybe he just held her in high esteem because she was a capable auror. What if she was just a passing fancy? Newt had written about the fear that came with trusting your love to someone. Was he trying to tell her something? Or was she just reading into a nice comment about her sister and Jacob?

She saw the folded scrap of newspaper in her lap. This must be the newspaper clipping he had sent her. She unfolded the paper and read the small article.  
"Scamander Brothers attend Wizengamot Charity Ball"

Saturday evening the dashing Scamander brothers showed up to Malfoy manor dressed to the nines. Theseus Scamander, decorated war hero, brought his brother, Newton Scamander to the annual Wizengamot Charity Ball, this year's proceeds are being donated to the London Magical Orphanage fund. Newton Scamander has recently been in News due his part in capturing Grindelwald in New York. Supposedly he bravely fought Grindelwald want to wand. When we asked him how he accomplished such a feat he said that he had the pleasure of working with a brilliant American auror. He is a very modest man.

As expected Theseus was the life of the party, he danced all evening and even took a turn with Madam Picquary, the MACUSA president. When asked about the dance he replied "I will always dance with a beautiful women." The Scamander brothers looked dashing in their robes, Theseus wearing the newest style dark green dress robe while Newton wore a more classic style in a deep blue. Ladies of London, be on the lookout, the Scamander brothers are out and about this season."

Below the small article was a picture of Newt and his brother. Tina eyes searched the picture, taking in every detail they could. He stood next to his brother looking nervous toward he viewer. She saw his chin was still pointed down with his hair falling into his eyes. He looked up every one and a while and nodded to the viewer. He looked exactly the same. She didn't know what she was expecting, of course he looked the same. It had only been a few months. She noted the dress robes and missed his thin bow tie. She thought he looked slightly uncomfortable, however, if she had not known him, she would have just thought he was shy.

After several minutes of staring at Newt, she noticed his brother. He was not as tall as Newt, however he looked significantly more comfortable in his dress robes. He stood smiling and waving politely to the viewer. He looked like he could have stared in silent pictures. His dark hair was swept back and his dark eyes looked very clear. However on closer inspection she could see similar features between the two. They had the same chin and the same jaw line, however Newt looked like the better person. It was hard to explain but something just seemed a bit off about his brother.

"Newton" she whispered out loud. That didn't suit him, not the way Newt did. Nothing about this article suited him. Of course the whole affair made him uncomfortable. However, she noted, he was very handsome. The article never said he danced with anyone, would he dance with her?

She flushed looking back at his letter and smiling to herself. Maybe he didn't love her now, but maybe one day he would. She settled back in bed to reread her   
letter. This time she allowed herself to hang onto all the things he wrote that made her feel special. Phrases like;"I know you would be invaluable", "wants to surprise you", "I admire you" and "I do miss you" floated around her thoughts until she finally drifted off to sleep.

Little did she know, that Queenie was wide awake, smiling like a fool at her sister's new found love.


End file.
